


Time v.3.0 [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, But should still be understandable if you've only seen Nu!Who, Extensive references to Old!Who, Feelings of Insignificance, Gen, Genocide, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Time Travel, Time War, Timey-Wimey, We Are Tiny (the Universe Is Large)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: It has been suggested that after his eighth regeneration, the Doctor begins lying about his age. The official story is that he has simply lost track. This is a third possible explanation for the discrepancy between his ages in the new and old series.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	Time v.3.0 [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Time v.3.0](https://archiveofourown.org/works/471497) by [Teyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teyke/pseuds/Teyke). 



##### Downloads

  * [With Sound Effects](https://brickgrass.uk/static/uploads/podfics/Time%20v30%20%28with%20sfx%29.mp3) | MP3 | 63MB | 01:04:58
  * [Without Sound Effects](https://brickgrass.uk/static/uploads/podfics/Time%20v30%20%28without%20sfx%29.mp3) | MP3 | 64MB | 01:04:39
  * [Author's and Reader's Notes](https://brickgrass.uk/static/uploads/podfics/Time%20v30%20%28authors%2Breaders%20note%29.mp3) | MP3 | 13MB | 00:11:26



##### Streaming

  * With Sound Effects: 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://brickgrass.uk/static/uploads/podfics/Time%20v30%20%28with%20sfx%29.mp3).

  * Without Sound Effects: 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://brickgrass.uk/static/uploads/podfics/Time%20v30%20%28without%20sfx%29.mp3).

  * Author and Readers Notes: 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://brickgrass.uk/static/uploads/podfics/Time%20v30%20%28authors%2Breaders%20note%29.mp3).




**Author's Note:**

> I did a sfx heavy podfic 😲😲😲
> 
> This fic is just, whoaaaaa... While I did enjoy the day of the doctor specials for their take on the time war, this is my personal accepted canon for what happened now, how the worldbuilding RTD left lying about should be taken etc, it's just so good.
> 
> So many thanks to olive2read who beta'd a very early version of my soundscaping and really helped send me in the right direction for the rest of it!!! And thank you to arkadyevna for betaing the full finished thing! I could not bring myself to listen through before posting, I did so much editing so quick at the very end of this project hahaha.
> 
> I would have gone ahead and also recorded the following readers notes, but it's kinda 6am and I don't wanna wake my family up this early on a saturday morning lmao. I think I mentioned in my first readers notes that I was using audacity, but I switched audio editors partway through this project haha (to reaper, if you're interested). So the actual cuts were done in audacity, all sound effects except for voice effects in reaper. I learned so much cool sound engineering stuff working on this monster!!! I'm still a little bit shook at how magic sidechain compression is (basically the thing that's used to dim music playing overtop commercials when the dialogue comes in, if that makes sense?) and I'm not gonna forget unscrewing my mic from it's stand so I could get my dad to hold it above a sink while I angrily poured out water hahaha. But yeah, as I think I tweeted in the middle of the night yesterday, I'm not doing another sfx heavy podfic for a good long while, this was exhaustingggg. Very cool, and I love it, but exhausting. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and happy halloween!
> 
> The song at the start is [The Council of the Time Lords](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRzlHMNiIoM) by Murray Gold.
> 
> Attributions for sound effects I used:  
> [FlyLoop](https://freesound.org/people/acclivity/sounds/20797/) by acclivity  
> [Wind, forest, tree creak, close, Azores](https://www.zapsplat.com/music/wind-forest-tree-creak-close-azores/) from zapsplat  
> [Fire burning, fire pit](https://www.zapsplat.com/music/fire-burning-fire-pit/) from zapsplat  
> [New Series Dalek Sound FX](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bW6ZWSvSpxY) by Michael Carter  
> [Doctor Who Eighth Doctor TARDIS Sound Effects](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QD2ys9lSc_o) by  
> JR Media  
> [Glitch004](https://freesound.org/people/FoxZine/sounds/442596/) by FoxZine  
> [cutlery](https://freesound.org/people/justiningo/sounds/466329/) by justiningo  
> [Crockery_1](https://freesound.org/people/coldwellw/sounds/172740/) by coldwellw  
> [Wind](https://freesound.org/people/Cyril%20Laurier/sounds/17645/) by Cyril Laurier  
> [munition_shells](https://freesound.org/people/plingativator/sounds/188935/) by plingativator  
> [Spilling the water/coffee](https://freesound.org/people/CaKon/sounds/522142/) by CaKon  
> [Coffee cup in shaking hand – then put on table](https://freesound.org/people/jakobhandersen/sounds/133826/) by jakobhandersen  
> [chair](https://freesound.org/people/sagetyrtle/sounds/35033/) by sagetyrtle  
> [Making a cuppa](https://freesound.org/people/joshuacouch/sounds/513901/) by joshuacouch  
> [Clay Pottery Drop ’n’ Break](https://freesound.org/people/Kinoton/sounds/399080/) by Kinoton  
> [shovel drop on concrete](https://freesound.org/people/jackofall29/sounds/503756/) by jackofall29  
> [Heartbeat, Regular, Single, 01-01, LOOP](https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/485076/) by InspectorJ  
> [Wind blowing through castle tower](https://freesound.org/people/Astounded/sounds/483479/) by Astounded  
> [Arc Welding](https://freesound.org/people/kev_durr/sounds/396511/) by kev_durr  
> Various sound effects sourced from the [BBC sound effects archive.](http://bbcsfx.acropolis.org.uk/)


End file.
